Disaster Princess
by rakel7Rk
Summary: Este es un poco triste, pero esque estoy un poco de mal humor, y me apetecía escribir. Odd nos hace su propio Summary   o.O   sobre lo que piensa de Aelita.
1. Disaster Princess

Uno cortito, y además es muy triste. Me salió con final desastroso, aunque los odio. Pero ya haré una segunda parte. A ver si así Aelita se me anima y se va con Odd ;).

(L) Princesa (L)

Nunca sabes todo lo que puede pasar en un día. Algunas cosas serán muy buenas, y otras no tanto (lo pongo así, para no desmoralizar).

Como la vez que aprobé el examen de Física, pero luego, suspendí Matemáticas. El mismo día.

El caso es, que me estoy perdiendo un poco.

Veréis, uno nunca sabe a lo que se va a enfrentar un día cuando llega a clase. Tal vez veas a la chica (o chico) de tus sueños con una sonrisa, al lado de la persona que por estar con ella, odias.

Y lo veis: lo bueno (verla) lo malo (con él).

Y no lo entiendo. Yo soy mejor que él. Puede que Jeremie, a fin de cuentas… sea mas listo, ¿no?, pero yo soy mucho más divertido. Y simpático. Y además soy una buena persona.

Así que sigo sin entender porque Aelita no se fija en mi, en vez de él. Pero… bueno.

Nunca tuve esperanzas de que pasara. Solo soy su amigo. Pero eso no quita para que duela.

Tampoco debéis nunca subestimar a vuestro enemigo sentimental. Consejo que os doy. Yo jamás hubiese pensado que Jeremie me ganaría en el amor, y aquí estoy, muerto todavía por ver sus torpes intentos de hacer 'manitas'.

Naaaaah. Definitivamente yo soy mucho mejor que Jeremie para estas cosas. No sabe lo que está haciendo.

Y pensar que tengo envidia de Jeremie en estos instantes.

Es verdad. Tengo envidia. Nunca voy a poder ser de Aelita. Y ella jamás aceptaría.

¿Los milagros existen? Si, es cierto. Es lo que se suele decir para conservar la esperanza que ya se sabe totalmente perdida.

Y yo sé, que cuando hoy acabe el día, ella no será mía. Que ella pensará en Jeremie, y que será feliz con esos pensamientos.

¡Cuánto daría por decirle lo que siento! Pero prefiero amarla en secreto, que perderla para siempre.

Porque sé que no aceptaría.

Porque sé, que lo nuestro es imposible.

Porque sé, que aunque yo hiciera todo lo posible, no pasará nada.

Y desde el fondo ella será simplemente eso: mi Princesa.


	2. Fail Hero

-|= Heróe =|-

Jamás es una palabra muy bonita, pero muy triste.

Para mi al menos lo es.

Es una palabra que está cargada de un significado para mi (significado malo).

Es una palabra que asocio mucho con Odd.

Porque bueno, Odd nunca me querrá como yo le quiero a él.

Es un poco extraño.

Quiero Jeremie, pero… no de esa manera. Cuando encendió él ordenador y me cuidó para que saliera de Lyoko sin ningún problema, si. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso no podía sentir mucho, porque no lo veía. Solo lo oía.

Es gracioso ver sus intentos de 'ligar' que tiene conmigo. Se ve muy mono, pero ese es el problema.

¿Qué es algo mono? Solo se dice para juguetes o animales muy bonitos, y cosas por el estilo.

De un chico se deberían pensar cosas mas diferentes, como que está bueno, o que besa muy bien, pero… ¡Nunca me ha besado!

Se hace el interesante con cosas que no me importan. No sé cuánto pesa una molécula, pero tampoco me interesa mucho saberlo.

Y luego lo veo por la mañana, comiendo a dos carrillos, y se ve muy dulce. Y es una imagen que no se me va de la cabeza. Odd es endemoniadamente dulce.

¡No quiero que lo sea! Me está desmontando todos los malditos planetas de mi sistema solar.

Ya no es el típico planeta que se encuentra alejado, ahora ronda muy cerca, y me trastoca los nervios.

Es crispante tenerlo tan cerca y no poder gritarle: ¡Odd, estoy aquí! ¡Bésame, y que los demás se vayan al cuerno!

Pero no digo nada. Solo grito en mi interior. Y mi interior tiene eco. Porque todos los días y a todas horas ahí está: ¡Odd…!

Y alguna vez lo he intentado. Decírselo. Pero sé que solo somos amigos, y eso ya es aceptable. Prefiero eso a nada.

Ser humana aquí tiene mucho riesgo.

El corazón está demasiado suelto. Tal vez sean las hormonas de la edad.

Que lo zurzan, la próxima vez que lo vea, me voy a tirar encima de él, y no lo pienso soltar.


	3. Finally!

En negrita va **AELITA **en cursiva va _ODD _y juntos en _**negrita cursiva**_. No parece muy dificl. Además yo (narradora ^^) voy en la letra normal, como esta. Aviso que obviamente, son pensamientos.

? Final ¿

**Hoy no voy a darle tregua. Hoy se lo digo. Y que sea lo que tenga que ser.**

_Hoy se lo diré. Es mejor decírselo ya. Me voy a volver loco como no se lo diga. ¡Aelita! ¡Te quiero!_

**Bien, Aelita, piensa en cómo se lo vas a decir. Tienes que ser muy cuidadosa, y receptiva a cualquier señal que te mande la debes coger al vuelo, y marcharte de ahí si no eres bienvenida.**

_No hagas movimientos en falso. Te puede perjudicar. Y ya estás demasiado mal por ella, como para encima te diga que no. Intenta por todos los medios que si te manda alguna señal, por pequeña que sea, te pires como si nada._

**Y no debes tampoco ser muy… abusiva. No puedes comportarte con él como si le fueras a preguntarle la hora. No muy suelta, porque si te dice que no, va a ser muy bueno ver como sales de ahí con la cabeza alta.**

_Sin presión. Eso sobretodo. Y lánzate a la puñetera piscina de una maldita vez, Odd. Que pareces en esto primerizo, y de eso nada. Luego que no se diga. Y tengo que tener en cuenta que debo salir igual que entro. Con su amistad. Por si acaso._

**Nada de echarse después atrás. De eso nada. Para adelante y de carrerilla.**

_Sin ningún temor._

**Sin pensar en las consecuencias.**

_Ante todo, dejarlo todo resuelto._

Aelita se dirige a la fábrica para ayudar a Jeremie. Odd está con él. No sabe porque, pero con que esté él, ya se le va la cabeza.

Se ve en medio de una discusión interior. Una vez piensa 'x' y luego piensa 'y'. Se ve muy concentrada y pensativa.

Odd está sentado en la entrada de la fábrica. Se ve cansado y con el ceño fruncido. Parece concentrado. Piensa y piensa y se ve la desesperación en sus ojos.

Llega Aelita a la entrada y ve a Odd sentado. Éste se levanta inmediatamente y se pone enfrente de ella.

Los dos se miran, intentan hablar. Luego solo se miran confusos, y se sonrojan.

No tienen palabra. Se les han ido todas. Y no parecen querer irse sin decir nada.

Finalmente Odd se da la vuelta y Aelita, suspirando, se va detrás de él, para reunirse con Jeremie.

Y sin ton ni son, Odd se da la vuelta decisivo, la enfrenta a la cara, y la besa.

Un beso corto, pero intenso. Y la suelta mientras la mira a la cara.

Y ella, en una nube, le devuelve el beso, mientras se sonroja, y sigue caminando por delante de Odd, que se ha quedado ido detrás de ella.

Odd sacude la cabeza y corre los pocos pasos que le ha adelantado Aelita. Le da la mano, y se sonroja un tanto.

Ambos se sonríen.

_**¡Por fin!**_


End file.
